Por favor, no llores
by Chocolate De Trufa
Summary: Una pesadilla perturba a Oz, quien termina discutiendo con Alice, el ambiente esta tenso y pese a que ambos quieren estar juntos, ninguno de los dos quiere hablarse... "Porque Alice haría cualquier cosa para que Oz dejara de llorar."


**Por favor, no llores**

Bueno este es mi primer fic -.- (ya estan advertidos, asi que no me acusen de "de mala escritora de fic" si este es el primero, todos empesamos igual)

Asi que por favor no sean rudos con migo, todo el mundo puede opinar en buena onda :D

Quise hacer mi primer fic de esta pareja que me encanta *-* (hay muy pocos) Y aprovecho de decdicarselo a mi amiga Megu (ya se, te debo uno de otra pareja, pero la inspiracion se reusa a hacer acto de presencia, y yo no escribo sin ella o.ò)

Oz se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión, sentado en el piso entre dos grandes estanterías con un grueso libro entre las manos, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría inmediatamente que se estaba ocultando de alguien, lo cual era del todo verdad.

Y es que aun se sentía perturbado por la pesadilla que lo había asaltado esa noche, se había despertado sobresaltado, con el sudor frio, temblando de miedo y lo peor de todo era que a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente, estaba el motivo de sus más grandes miedos: Alice.

No porque la chica le asustara, sino por lo que podría pasarle si algún día él no podía controlar los poderes del Conejo Negro, de eso iba la pesadilla: sangre, fuego y el desesperado llanto de las personas que conocía, una figura sobresalía de entre las llamas: Alice, pero había una diferencia, estaba muerta, él la había lastimado con la guadaña de B-rabitt, en un arranque de ira descontrolada y no solo estaba ella, también estaban Gil, Sharon, Ada, Eliot, Leo, Echo, su tío Oscar e incluso Break, todos lastimados por su culpa, porque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos, no había podido con todo el peso él solo y una nueva tragedia se había llevado a cabo, los había decepcionado a todos, él no era un héroe como el de hace 100 años atrás, solo era un niño asustadizo que tenía miedo a sus propias manos manchadas de sangre…

Porque en aquel sueño se habían expuesto todas las dudas que evitaba cuando estaba despierto: ¿Qué pasaría si un día perdía el control cuando estaba usando los poderes de Alice y la lastimaba? ¿Si alguien era lastimado de muerte tratando de protegerlo a él? ¿Si no lograba impedir que una nueva tragedia se llevara a cabo? ¿Si los decepcionaba a todos al fracasar? ¿Qué pensaría Jack de él si se enteraba que tenía tanto miedo? ¿También lo decepcionaría a él?...

¡Él solo era un chiquillo de 15 años! ¡No era ningún héroe!

Y jamás podría soportar con la idea de que Alice no existiera…

Sacudió la cabeza con la esperanza de que de esa manera la pesadilla saliera volando de su mente, pero aun seguía ahí y echaría raíces para irse haciendo más fuerte a menos que lograra aclarar sus pensamientos, por eso se escondía, porque Alice en cuanto noto que él no estaba junto a ella en la cama se había puesto a buscarlo por toda la mansión y no tenia ánimos de verla y que ella lo molestara, necesitaba estar tranquilo… ¿A quien pretendía engañar con eso? Le verdadera razón era que no quería que Alice lo viera en ese estado, asustado de un simple sueño, no quería darle esa impresión a la chica, la impresión de un cobarde.

Suspiro resignado, tarde o temprano tendría que encararle e inventarse una buena escusa del porque huía de ella. Cualquier escusa que no fuese la verdad.

No le gustaba mentirle a Alice, pero en momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Se levanto, tomo aire y trato de sonreír de manera despreocupada para engañar a la chica, cosa que no estaba muy seguro de que funcionase, al fin y al cabo igual necesitaba una escusa para explicar porque la estaba evitando.

Entreabrió la puerta de la biblioteca y miro a hurtadillas para ver si estaba Alice, al no verla salió de su escondite para ir al salón de té a comer algo, ya que no comía nada desde la el día anterior y su estomago ya le estaba reclamando, camino despreocupado mientras imaginaba todos los platillos que podría comer…

_ ¡Ahí estas, inútil sirviente! –era la inconfundible voz furiosa de Alice, lo había encontrado.

Comenzó a sudar, no tenía una escusa lista, aun tenia las imágenes de la pesadilla metidas dentro del cerebro, no estaba listo para ver a Alice, así que atino a la única salida que encontró en menos de 3 segundo: Echarse a correr por su vida.

Obviamente Alice, al ver lo que se proponía su sirviente, se puso a correr detrás de él, la persecución duro poco, porque en una esquina Oz tropezó y Alice cayó sentada encima de él, inmovilizándolo.

-¡Ahora me vas a decir porque no estabas cuando desperté! –le grito la cadena a su contratista, porque detrás de esa fachada de enojada, sentía su pecho oprimido, tenía ganas de llorar.

Se había sentido así desde que despertó y se encontró con que Oz no estaba a su lado, porque cuando él no estaba su pecho se enfriaba hasta tal punto que no sentía los latidos de corazón, cuando le daba la sensación de que ese órgano había muerto hace 100 años atrás producto de unas tijeras, porque le asaltaba un miedo terrible de que los últimos meses de su vida a la luz del sol solo hubiesen sido una jugarreta sucia del abismo, que nada hubiera pasado en serio y que Oz solo fuese producto de su imaginación… No, era demasiado doloroso incluso pensarlo.

-Gil me pidió que lo ayudara con asuntos de Pandora y no quise despertarte, te veis tan mona mientras dormías –dijo Oz con voz ahogada, aun no recuperaba el aire que había perdido al caer y el tener a Alice encima no ayudaba mucho.

-¡Mientes! ¡Fui donde el alga y tú no estabas con él! –volvió a gritarle, escondiendo el rubor que había provocado el alago de Oz - ¡Y ni se te ocurra decirme que estabas con Sharon, Break o con cualquier otra persona de la mansión, los interrogue a todos y ninguno sabia de ti! ¡Como se te ocurre dejarme sola!

Alice le pego un zape en la cabeza a Oz… Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡No todo gira en torno a ti Alice, yo también tengo cosas que hacer A –S –O –L –A –S!-la aparente paciencia interminable de Oz había acabado, había estado despierto toda la noche por una estúpida pesadilla, no había comido nada en todo el día por esconderse de Alice y ahora estaba casi ahogándose debajo de ella, no podía mentirle y esta era una mala manera de decirle la verdad y desahogar su ira -¡Y para que te quede claro eso significa "SIN TU PORESENCIA"!

Silencio.

Oz inmediatamente se había tapado la boca con ambas manos, asustado de lo que había dicho, jamás le había contestado a Alice y menos gritarle, estaba esperando que la chica lo golpease o por lo menos que le gritara algún insulto por su atrevimiento, pero el silencio de ella fue peor que cualquiera de las dos últimas alternativas.

No podía verle el rostro al estar debajo de ella (ya que estaba de estomago en el suelo y Alice encima de su espalda) pero quería vérselo, asustado de la reacción de la chica ante sus palabras, quería disculparse. Sabía el odio de la cadena por la soledad, así que podía imaginarse lo ofendida que podía estar por aquel comentario.

De repente dejo de sentir el peso de Alice sobre su espalda, Oz inmediatamente se levanto para encontrase con que Alice le había dado la espalda y se estaba alejando por el pasillo.

-Si tanto te disgusta mi compañía, entonces te dejo solo –Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Oz, jamás la había escuchado tan fría, tan distante como en ese momento y le dolió en lo más intimo de su corazón –No te atrevas ni siquiera a mirarme de ahora en adelante.

Y sin más Alice desapareció por la vuelta del pasillo, sin que Oz se percatase de que perladas lágrimas saladas bañaban por completo su rostro.

En la mansión todos podían sentir el ambiente tenso, desde la discusión de Oz y Alice todo estaba sumido en el más completo silencio, cosa muy común y que tenía a todos asustados, nadie quería hablar respecto al asunto por miedo a la reacción de los imputados, pero en silencio y cuidadosamente para que ellos no escucharan, habían planeado distraerlos todo el día por separado, a ver si de esa forma lograban echarse de menos y hacer las paces o por lo menos olvidarse de la discusión.

Sharon quería salir de compras con Alice para poder interrogarla mejor, aparte de comprarle un vestido el cual le obligaría a usar, con zapatos de tacón a juego, maquillaje, etc. Un millón de cosas que Alice por su cuenta no ocuparía jamás (a menos que Sharon le obligase) y la sobornaría con carne asada.

Por su parte Gil, quería sobre todas las cosas alegrar a su amo, lo notaba tenso incluso antes de su pelea con la estúpida coneja, que solo había logrado poner de tenso a depresivo a Oz, le hervía la sangre, tenía ganas de pegarle un tiro a esa coneja.

Break por su lado no le prestaba atención al mal humor del aire y actuaba como si nada, ese día tenia tenía prevista una "importante salida para tratar asuntos urgentes de Pandora a la cual nadie podía acompañarle a excepción de Liam" la cual en realidad era una salida de compras para reponer su inventario de dulces que se estaba acabando y solo podía ir Liam para llevar las bolsas y no tener que cargar con ese tedio.

Y así fue como sucedieron las cosas, Sharon se llevo a Alice al centro para su "tarde de chicas", mientras tanto Gil y Oz se quedaron en el salón del té comiendo.

La conversación en el carruaje fue mayoritariamente cubierta por Sharon, ya que Alice solo se limitaba a decir "Aja, como sea, si tu lo dices…" pero no hacia mayor intervenciones, Sharon comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad por Alice, verla tan desanimada no era para nada frecuente y cada vez que quería sonsacarle a Alice información respecto a su pelea con Oz la morena se limitaba simplemente a ignorarla o contestarle cosas como "Si quieres que te acompañe tendrás que darme un buen trozo de carne".

El trayecto en carruaje no fue muy largo, así que en cuanto el carruaje se detuvo Sharon arrastro a Alice hacia la primera Boutique* que diviso, luego de media hora de tortura para Alice, Sharon decidió que el mejor de todos los vestidos para su hermanita menor era el primero que se había probado y así sucedió igual en el resto de tiendas que visitaron.

Sharon no había conseguido que Alice se animase, ni siquiera su interrogatorio funciono, la cadena se limitaba a quedarse callada y probarse cuanta cosa le pasaba Sharon.

-Sharon me prometiste que habría carne –dijo en un momento Alice sobresaltando a la rubia.

-Sí, claro, ahora mismo tenía pensado ir a comprarla –contesto mientras salían de un fina zapatería repletas de bolsas.

Dejaron las cosas en el carruaje y se dirigieron caminando a la calle donde hacían carne asada y por primera vez en el día Alice parecía entusiasmada con algo, porque no paraba de hablar sobre los diferentes cortes que ofrecían, o las diferentes salsas que utilizaban o inclusive de las especias y tiempo de cocción que necesitaba un buen filete para estar perfecto.

Y entonces algo extraño le paso a Alice.

Porque paró en seco su caminar.

Un extraño frio le recorrió la piel, le calo los huesos y por primera vez perdió el antojo a un buen trozo de carne asada, tenía un nudo en el estomago, un sonido molesto irrumpió en su mente, un lastimero sollozo… alguien estaba llorando ¿Pero quién?

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho izquierdo, bajo las costillas ¿Acaso seria su corazón quien lloraba?

No, no lo era.

Era imposible que fuera Will, conocía su llanto y no era ella, ¿pero entonces quién diablos lloraba tan patéticamente? Le molestaba ese sonido, la hacía enojar, la lastimaba, la repentina furia calentó sus venas, haciéndole cerrar en puños sus manos, sintió la urgente necesidad de golpear algo… o a alguien.

Sharon la miro preocupada, de repente Alice se había parado en medio de la calle, sus manos hechas puños y un aura macabra la rodeaba.

-¿Alice, estas bien…? –interrogo preocupada la supuestamente joven rubia ante el repentino cambio en la actitud de la chain.

-Ya no quiero carne –dijo entre dientes y sin más se echo a correr en dirección de aquel irritante ruido, le daría una paliza a quien fuera que lo provocara por interrumpir su comida. No, esa no era la razón… ¿Pero entonces cual era?

-¡Espera…! –pero ya era demasiado tarde, la cadena más poderosa del abismo había desaparecido al dar vuelta en una esquina.

Sharon suspiro derrotada, había fracasado en su tarea de distraer a Alice.

"-Sera mejor que llame a Break antes que Alice haga algo imprudente" –dijo para sí misma mientras buscaba la sombra de Break para pedir ayuda.

Porque precisamente algo imprudente era lo que Alice iba a hacer.

En la mansión…

Gil se encontraba en el salón de té caminando de un lado a otro, tan preocupado que no notaba que estaba haciendo un hoyo en medio de este, hace ya media hora que Oz le había "pedido amablemente" que lo dejara solo en el balcón, claro si por pedir se entiende como una orden y por amable todo lo contrario.

Como buen sirviente había hecho de todo para tratar de distraer a su amo, pero nada servía, eran momentos como estos en los que anhelaba poder usar su pistola con el "estúpido conejo" pero sabía a la perfección que eso solo lograría enojar más a Oz.

A veces no entendía el aprecio que tenía Oz por esa chica del abismo, era algo raro y en más de alguna ocasión había sentido celos de ese aprecio, Oz siempre estaba tratando de que esa caprichosa estuviera feliz, siempre atento con ella y dejando de lado a su mejor amigo.

Gil miró a hurtadillas a Oz, se encontraba recargando los brazos en la barandilla y ocultando el rostro en ellos, de vez en cuando un pequeño espasmo sacudía su cuerpo, eran casi imperceptibles, pero no para Gil, su mejor amigo y sirviente, sabía perfectamente que el rubio estaba llorando y que él no podía hacer nada para animarlo.

Sintió rabia ¿Quién se creía esa chica para hacerle eso a su amo?

El fuerte sonido de puertas azotándose le hizo pegar un salto de sorpresa, inmediatamente volteo para ver qué diantres había provocado tal ruido y se encontró cara a cara con la última "cosa" que había pasado por su mente… Alice (o más cómodo para Gil "estúpido conejo")

"Y pensando en el rey de roma…"

Pero había algo extraño en la chain, estaba furiosa, con la guadaña en mano y una oscura aura rodeándola, en ese momento aun con su apariencia humana se notaba a distancia que era algo muy peligroso.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió su mano izquierda, reconocía ese dolor, el sello del conejo se estaba rompiendo… Instintivamente busco su pistola, había estado queriendo hacer esto durante todo el día y ahora tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero se encontró con que su bolsillo estaba vacío, ahora que lo pensaba la había dejado sobre la mesa…

-¿Dónde está Oz? –exigió Alice inmediatamente al ver que no estaba en la habitación junto al "cabeza de alga", pero de seguro él tendría que saberlo.

-Él no quiere hablar contigo –dijo secamente Gil, mientras se las ingeniaba para tratar de llegar a la mesa sin que el conejo idiota se diera cuenta.

La sangre (de por sí ya muy caliente) le hirvió mas ante la contestación del alga, ¿Quién se creía ese "sirviente de su sirviente" para hablarle así? O peor ¿Por qué Oz no quería verla? Aun si no hubieran discutido, él era su sirviente y no tenía el derecho a "no querer verla". No, eso no le enojo, una nueva puntada bajo el seno izquierdo la atravesó con tanta fuerza que tuvo que depositar parte de su peso en la guadaña, le dolía en lo más profundo que Oz no quisiera verla. Y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían de a poco, no quería llorar, pero era inevitable.

-Pues que mal, tendrá que verme le guste o no –contesto firme tangándose el llanto.

Fue entonces cuando vio donde estaba el rubio, en el balcón y al instante una extraña ola de sensaciones agradables le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sacudiendo todo a su paso en pequeños pero intensos espasmos agradables, embriagándola sutilmente y de tal manera que por un minuto olvido su enfado, la misma Alice se sorprendió ante esta dulce sensación y al notar que involuntariamente sus labios se habían curvado en una leve sonrisa, pero todo se vino abajo cuando recordó que estaba peleada con Oz.

Su corazón rabioso latió con más fuerza, enojándola, lastimándola, y es que la situación no solo le molestaba sino que le dolía y le calaba hasta la medula, aun no entendía porque el chico la estuvo evitando toda la mañana y mas encima cuando por fin lo encuentro, el muy estúpido le gritaba, aun le dolía recordar la voz furiosa de Oz gritándole que no quería verla, ese no era Oz, incluso en el transcurso de su pelea había llegado a pensar que ese no era el verdadero Oz y que era algún reemplazo, pero era imposible.

Gil aprovecho el instante en que la coneja se quedo mirando hacia el balcón para escabullirse hasta la mesa y tomar su pistola, pero justo cuando iba a tomarla una brutal fuerza lo tomo por la espalda y lo arrastro hasta fuera del salón.

-¡Oye, espera…! –gritara cuanto gritara o pataleara, Alice no iba a soltarlo, quería estar a solas con Oz y resolver ese asunto por el cual su sirviente estaba raro (el cual ella aun desconocía) y si para eso necesitaba hacer uso de la fuerza bruta, lo haría.

Gil sintió el dolor de la caída e inmediatamente quiso levantarse para ir a proteger a su amo de la coneja, pero solo pudo contemplar como Alice le cerraba la puerta en las narices y echaba el cerrojo por dentro.

Si antes le había preocupado solo la integridad emocional de Oz, ahora se le sumaba la preocupación por la integridad física de este…

En el balcón…

Lo último que Oz quería era que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, deseaba a toda costa evitarlo, pero era algo inútil el solo hecho de intentarlo, porque en verdad lo había intentado, pero esto superaba sus esfuerzos y al final las lagrimas cayeron libres por su piel.

Hace media hora que había logrado quitarse a Gil de encima, quería estar solo para ordenar su mente, necesitaba aclarar las millones de ideas que pasaban por su cabeza al mismo tiempo o simplemente necesitaba llorar sin tener dos ojos fijos sobre él que lo miraran con lastima, eso era algo que no soportaba: que le tuvieran lastima.

La pesadilla había sido demasiado clara: tenía miedo, miedo a herir a sus seres queridos sin darse cuenta, miedo a que los demás resultaran lastimados tratando de protegerle, miedo de no ser lo suficientemente valiente para imitar al héroe de hace 100 años, miedo a decepcionar a aquellos que confiaban en él, pero sobretodo un horrible miedo de perder a Alice, de lastimarla con sus propias manos.

El miedo siempre estaba presente y siempre lo estaría.

Quería estar solo… no, realmente no era eso lo que quería, quería estar con Alice, verla comer carne, escucharla reír, secar sus lagrimas, abrazarla antes caer dormido, y lo había hecho por mucho tiempo, pero ahora tenía miedo de lastimarla, que por estar demasiado cerca de él, ella resultara herida como de muerte hace 100 años atrás, ya sea por sus propias manos o por las manos que lo odiaban a él. No soportaría que tan bello sol se extinguiera.

Tampoco quería estar peleado con ella, pero era más seguro mantenerla alejada mientras no lograra ordenar su mente, por primera vez no encontraba la salida a un problema.

Una nueva ola de sollozos ataco su pecho, sacudiendo levemente su cuerpo, nuevas lágrimas remarcaron el camino de las que antes se habían derramado.

Se sintió egoísta, porque deseo tener a Alice cerca sin importarle que ella saliera lastimada, solo quería poder estar a su lado… ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Quizás fue porque estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para notar el enorme alboroto que se estaba armando en la sala, pero ahora eso era lo que menos importaba.

De improviso sintió como algo lo agarraba por los hombros y bruscamente le daba la vuelta, sorprendido se quedo quieto, había espero que fuera cualquier persona, menos ella: Alice.

Se veía extraña, con la cabeza gacha haciendo que el flequillo cubriera sus ojos, con las manos en puños y tiritaba como si estuviera en medio de una nevada sin abrigo.

-Detente…-murmuro tan bajito que el chico no la escucho, Alice tenía un nudo en la garganta, los labios resecos, su cuerpo no respondía y no podía controlar su temblor, pero sobretodo tenía frio.

-¿Ah? –fue lo único que salió de los labios de Oz entre los sollozos, en cierto modo le gustaba que ella estuviera a su lado (como siempre ha debido ser) pero por otra parte las imágenes de aquella horrenda pesadilla volvieron a cegarlo, volvió a sacudirlo el horrendo frio que era el miedo a sus propias manos manchadas en sangre. Por primera vez Oz tenia juntos dos sentimientos completamente distintos, tristeza y alegría.

-Detente –repitió con más fuerza Alice y esta vez Oz pudo escucharla y ella aun sin mirarle continuo–Ese sonido no lo soporto… es demasiado molesto.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando, a que sonido se refería?

Alice levanto la mirada y busco la de Oz, había estado evitando hacer eso, pero era una tarea imposible, llevaba todo el día sin verlo y le picaba la necesidad de mirar esas dos cálidas esmeraldas, estaba segura de que si lo hacia el frio desaparecería por fin, pero en cuanto las encontró se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque las dos joyas más hermosas que ella hubiera visto estaban inundadas en amargas lagrimas.

Y cuando Oz miro los ojos violetas de Alice a punto de llorar, no pudo soportar más el frio de su ausencia, instintivamente la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas (siendo en todo momento consiente lo arisca que era ella respecto al contacto físico), escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, ya no importaba nada, solo que ambos estuvieran así, juntos. Porque si Alice estaba cerca de él, ya nada le asustaba, ya nada era peligroso, porque si ella estaba a su lado todos los escenarios eran hermosos.

Alice quedo petrificada ante la cercanía de Oz, no porque le desagradara, sino porque le estaba gustando demasiado ese contacto y deseaba más, el calor del cuerpo de Oz junto al suyo era algo demasiado placentero que hacía que todo fuera perfecto, quería quedarse en esa posición por el resto de su vida y la disfrutaría, inmediatamente contesto el abrazo con más fuerza y entusiasmo, se había olvidado del molesto ruido… hasta que volvió a escucharlo.

Rápidamente rompió el abrazo y miro directo a los ojos a Oz, se notaba que el chico hacia uso de todo su autocontrol para dejar de llorar, pero es que no podía hacerlo y los sollozos cada vez eran más fuertes.

Alice no entendía de emociones humanas, eran demasiado complicadas y enredadas, en el abismo jamás había tenido que lidiar con ellas, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer ante una situación como esta para que el rubio dejara de llorar, el abrazo solo había disminuido la intensidad del llanto, tenía que ver con el contacto físico… una alocada idea paso por la mente de Alice.

Porque Alice haría cualquier cosa para que Oz dejara de llorar.

Tomo a Oz de la mano y lo arrastro hasta el salón de té, con fuerza lo sentó en el sofá y antes de que Oz entendiera que diablos planeaba hacer Alice, ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, dejándolo aun mas atónito y sin siquiera darle tiempo para ruborizarse planto sus labios sobre los de él.

Si ya de por si las acciones de la chica lo habían dejado en shock, sentir como ella traviesamente mordisqueaba su labio inferior, pidiendo que él separara sus labios para que sus lenguas jugaran juntas un rato, eso lo dejo completamente fuera de lugar… por un instante.

A penas la sorpresa inicial desapareció, separo sus labios y busco con su lengua la de Alice para hacer travesuras con ella, con un brazo rodeo la estrecha cintura de la chica para apegarla más con su cuerpo, mientras que con el otro acariciaba la espalda de ella.

Si para Alice el simple hecho de estar cerca de Oz le provocaba pequeños espasmos que recorrían dulcemente su cuerpo en un leve temblor, el estar así de cerca dejaba enana a esa sensación, si antes era dulce ahora era placentero, un instinto tan fuerte como básico nublo sus pensamientos, agarro con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Oz y profundizo más el beso, era un sabor tan extraño… Tan dulce y embriagante, quería beber cada gota y estaba segura de que Oz la dejaría, y si no ella le obligaría, al fin y al cabo el era su sirviente y debía hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera...

Ya no había dolor ni tristeza, todo había sido eclipsado por algo aun más fuerte, la cercanía de Alice, sus labios sobre los suyos, sus lenguas acariciándose, probando el sabor del otro y las bruscas e inexpertas carias de la chica le enternecían, abrió los ojos y contemplo el tierno rubor que cubría las mejillas de su compañera, que tímidamente mantenía los suyos fuertemente cerrados, aquella imagen le gusto más de lo que hubiera pensado, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espina dorsal, cerro sus ojos y sonrió mientras seguía jugando con la lengua de Alice, hace mucho que no sonreía de una manera tan sincera, que agradable sensación recorría su cuerpo en ese momento…

Estaba seguro de que si no fuera por Alice hace mucho que todo su mundo se hubiera hecho trisas… Porque no existe ningún mundo sin que un sol lo ilumine.

Mientras las manos de Alice lo sujetaban con fuerza para profundizar el beso, él se deshizo del abrigo de ella, con cuidado la tomo de las caderas y la acomodo mejor encima de él, recorrió sobre la blusa su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro donde deposito tiernas carias, deleitándose con tan suave piel, luego su cuello y Alice se estremeció por las cosquillas y a él le encanto esa reacción, lento y con el nerviosismo haciendo estragos en su pulso busco el primer botón de la blusa de Alice...

Todo era tan perfecto, tan placentero…. Hasta que un grito horrorizado les arruino el momento.

-¿¡Qué diablos hacen par de niñatos? –eran los inconfundibles gritos coléricos de Gil y Sharon, ¿Cómo mierda habían logrado entrar al salón?

A penas los escucharon Oz y Alice cortaron el beso inmediatamente, pero quedaron petrificados en aquella comprometedora posición con los rostros tan rojos, que los tomates les tuvieron envidia: Alice sentada a horcajadas encima de Oz, sin su abrigo y con las manos del muchacho desabotonando su blusa… Una escena que dejaba muchas cosas a la imaginación de lo que pudo haber pasado si no los hubiesen interrumpido.

Sharon, Gil y Break estaban en el marco de la puerta del salón, dos con las caras desfiguradas por la ira y un último con cara de perplejidad. Desde que Alice había cerrado la puerta con el cerrojo, Gil inmediatamente había ido a buscar a Sharon quien conservaba una copia de la llave del salón del té en su cuarto, cuando la encontró en la compañía de Break buscando desesperadamente a su "hermanita menor" y le conto lo sucedido hace rato, fueron a buscar la llave y en eso se demoraron bastante (N/A: lo suficiente como para que Oz y Alice hicieran todo lo anterior xD) la cual se encontraba misteriosamente tirada bajo la cama y de ahí fueron al salón donde se encontraron esta "linda" escena.

El rostro de Gil estaba rojo, tanto de vergüenza ajena como por el enojo, ¡esa estúpida y hormonal coneja le estaba quitando la inocencia a su amo! Y más encima en un lugar público, donde cualquiera puede verlos ¡Ni siquiera se habían dado el trabajo de cerrar las cortinas!, ¿A caso eran tan estúpidos como para pensar que nadie iba entrar? ¿Es que les costaba mucho ir a manosearse a su cuarto? ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si empezaban hacer ruido…? Detuvo en el curso de sus pensamientos, no quería ni imaginar a su preciado amo teniendo algo con esa coneja…

Había tantos rostros rojos que parecía una competencia para ver quien lograba el color más brillante, ya que Sharon tenía el rostro casi a tono con su vestido fucsia y traía con ella su abanico de papel, que extrañamente la presencia de ese objeto hiso temblar a Oz, ¿¡Cómo se atrevía ese animal pervertido y mujeriego a manosear de esa manera a su inocente "hermanita menor"! ¿Es que se creían lo suficientemente maduros como para hacer cosas de adultos? Y ahora que lo pensaba… ellos dos compartían cama ¿Qué otras cosas indecorosas le hubiera hecho Oz a Alice mientras supuestamente dormían? De esta Oz no se salvaba, por fin conocería el martirio por el cual Break pasaba cada vez que enojaba a su señorita.

Break era el único que parecía disfrutar de la situación, porque había traído hasta una cámara, estaba de lo lindo sacando fotos, para más tarde extorsionar al mocoso y a la inútil coneja, y es que la venganza contra ese par aunque la planeara muy bien, no le hubiera salido tan vergonzosa como la situación de ahora, eso era el karma que estaba a su favor. Jujuju, ahora ese par de mocosos se llevarían el regaño de sus vidas de parte de Gil y Sharon, además que Break pensaba mandarle una copia de esas fotos a Oscar y Ada, quizás también a Eliot, Leo, la rata de Vincent, Echo, Liam… la lista era realmente larga, tendría que hacer varias copias. Hoy había sido un excelente día para Break.

Oz con cuidado bajo a Alice de encima de él, la coloco a su lado en el sofá y le puso encima su chaleco para cubrir lo que él le había desordenado, entrelazo los dedos con los de ella y compartieron una rápida mirada cómplice: pasara lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, nada ni nadie lograría separarlos.

Porque tanto Alice como Oz harían cualquier cosa para que el otro siempre sonriera.

¡Fin!

¡A que no se esperaban el final! (¿) Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo :D

Si quieren que siga escribiendo fics ya saben que hacer, aprenten ese sexy botoncito verde (segun todos, yo lo veo azul) y dejen sus comentarios! :D


End file.
